Ben 10 Shinigami Force
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben,Gwen and Kevin come across the Bleach cast and team up to save all of mankind, Orihime/Ben, Rukia/Ichigo and Kevin/Gwen Rated T Language, please review.
1. Vilgax returns

Ben 10 Shinigami force

Chapter 1

* * *

Bellwood

It was a peaceful night in the small town of Bellwood, Ben was in his room reading his favorite comics and drinking his favorite smoothie on his bed, but then he heard a knock on the door, Ben said "Come in!" then the door opened, it was his cousin Gwen and his reformed nemesis Kevin, Ben said "Oh! Hey guys, what brings you guys here?" he said while drinking his smoothie, then Kevin said "Come on, Ben, let's get going we got some work to do!" he said in a bored tone, Ben got up from his bed and left with them.

They got inside the car and drove off, it was a beautiful night, Ben was very bored all he did was fight aliens he was getting sick and tired of it all he wanted was to take a break even though he had on the Omnitrix, it doesn't mean he could play around with it.

"Aren't the stars beautiful Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah whatever." Kevin answered.

"Hey guys were are we going anyway?" Ben asked.

"Were going to Karakura Town, Japan." Kevin answered.

"What! why are we going all the way to Japan?" Ben said in a confused tone "Is something up?.

"Yeah I sense something coming, and we need to check it out," Gwen said as she used her mana to track the mysterious being, then Gwen's eyes widened in shock "I think Vilgax is coming!"

"Aw man! he just wont quite, huh?" Ben said tiredly.

"Nope." Kevin said.

"Well, we gotta hurry!" Ben said "Who knows what he'll do if I'm not there!"

"Right!" Kevin and Gwen agreed.

* * *

Karakura town

It was a sunny day in Karakura town, Orihime was walking to school; she was thinking about what to do this afternoon, she thought about going to that festival tonight but she didn't have a date, she thought of asking Ichigo, but he was going out with Rukia, she was interrupted in thought when her best friend Tatsuki greeted her.

"Hey! Orihime-Chan!" Tatsuki greeted with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Hey Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime greeted as well.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a date." Orihime answered.

"Oh…well the right guy will come along, no doubt about it!" Tatsuki said with a big smile on her face.

Orihime smiled at her and said "Thank you, Tatsuki, I hope your right" she said with a little sadness in her voice, she was lonely, living by her self for so long made her feel like a loner, but Toshiro and Rangiku make really great company, she also has friends like Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida and even Tatsuki but she wanted someone more than a friend.

"Orihime-Chan?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes?" Orihime jumped a little as answered.

"Are you alright?" Tatsuki asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I never felt better!" Orihime answered with a smile on her face.

When they were walking to school, a wired noise was coming from behind them, Orihime looked around to see what the noise was, but then, a giant alien like creature came right behind them, Orihime turned around and was shocked of what this monster looked like, it had a squid like face, very strange armor and it looked mad, he slapped Orihime out of the way right to a tree, she was unconscious.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled, but no answer, she was out cold.

"Where is he!" The monster yelled.

"What are you talking about! and what the hell are you!" Tatsuki Yelled with anger boiling inside her.

"I am the all mighty Vilgax! now tell me, Where is Ben Tennyson? or I will destroy you!" The monster yelled while hitting the ground with fury and rage.

"I don't who he is, but I'm going to kick your ass." Tatsuki said in a fighting position.

"Why you little…!"he yelled, but cut off.

"Hey squid face!" said a boy with brown hair and warring a green jacket and blue jeans, he had some kind of watch on his wrist, he pressed a button and the top of the watch popped up and he slammed his hand on it and a green light came, and all of a sudden a giant orange dinosaur like creature was there and he screamed "Humungosaur!" He shouted.

Tatsuki ran to Orihime, she was unconscious, Tatsuki was worried.

"Orihime-Chan! wake up!" Tatsuki tried to wake her, then Orihime opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Orihime said a little dazed, she tired to move her arm, but a shock of pain hit her arm.

"Ouch!" Orihime yelled in pain.

"Don't move you arm to much, your hurt!" Tatsuki said.

He charged at him and said "eat this!" he yelled as he punched the monster in the face, the monster went flying and hit a rock, and he got back up and charged at Humungosaur and punched him in the stomach and he flew right to a tree, and the monster said " Ha! is that all you got Tennyson!" he said in a victory position.

But then Humungosaur got up and said "Not even close!" he said as he touched the symbol on his chest, the green flash appeared again, and he transformed into a giant purple crystal like alien, he yelled "Chromastone!" he shouted, he then shot a beam of colors at Vilgax and he flew right to a tree, he was out cold, Chromastone transformed back to a boy again, and he walked up to him and said "it's over Vilgax, now leave this planet, before I give you another ass kicking!" he yelled.

"I will return Ben Tennyson, and I will destroy you!" The monster known as Vilgax said in an evil way, he fuel up to the sky and was gone, and then a green car drove up were Ben was standing.

"Ben, are you alright!" Gwen asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gwen." Ben said, but then he saw the two girls and said "are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you very much for saving us" Tatsuki said as she bowed, then saw Orihime standing where she was, and she noticed something very, she was blushing.

"Orihime-Chan?" Tatsuki was confused but then she noticed she was staring at the boy with brunette hair, and wearing a green jacket and blue jeans, he was kinda cutie.

"Come on Ben, let's go!" yelled Kevin.

"Okay! Hold your horses Kev, I'm coming! We'll see you later and be careful." He warned.

"We will, and thanks again!" Tatsuki said.

"You're welcome!" He said as he waved good bye he got inside and drove away.

"Orihime are you alright?" Tatsuki asked in a worried.

"Yes, just a few buries no problem." Orihime answered.

"That's good, we better get to class." Tatsuki said in relief.

"Right." Orihime agreed.

* * *

After school

Orihime was walking home from school, first she had to buy some Groceries for Matsumoto and Toshiro, when she left the store she started thinking about the incident today.

"That boy, if only I thanked him for saving me and Tatsuki, I'm such an idiot." Orihime Thought.

But then she hit something hard and fell to the ground and said "I'm sorry, I didn't watch were I was going, please forgive me!" she apologized.

But then she saw who she hit, it was the boy form today.

**To be continued **


	2. The girl in the black kimono part 1

Chapter 2

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were looking for a place to stay for the night, Ben was the first to talk and said "So where are we going to stay tonight, Gwen where do you suggest we stay?" He said.

Gwen said "Well…we should stay where it feels like home, you know." She said.

Ben said "Hey guys, everyone in town are having a festival tonight, I was thinking we should go!" He said excitedly.

Kevin said "Well...I'm not going to any festival!" He said.

Gwen said "Aw come on Kevin it'll be fun." she begged.

Kevin said "Nope, I hate festivals!" He said.

Ben said "Come on Kevin…" He said but was cut off when he hit something or someone, he feel to the ground, he heard "I'm sorry I didn't watch were I was going please forgive me!" the person said.

Gwen ran to him and said "Ben, are you okay!" Gwen asked.

He opened his eyes and saw who he hit, it was a girl, she looked about the same age as him, beautiful long light orange hair and sky blue hairpins, and a school uniform and she was very busty for her age and adorably cute.

"It's you!" he said.

"You're that boy form today." The girl said.

"You two know each other?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah sort of." he answered.

Ben got up and helped her up and said "Sorry about that, are you okay?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes. I wanted to say thank you for saving me and my friend form that monster, I'm very grateful." The girl said with a bow.

"Oh it wasn't a problem; um I haven't caught your name?" Ben asked.

"Orihime Inoue." The girl introduced.

"_Wow, what a pretty name for such beautiful girl_." Ben thought while blushing a little.

"Ben?" Gwen said with a confused tone.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ben, and this is my cousin Gwen and our friend Kevin." Ben introduced.

"It's really nice to meet you both!" Orihime said.

"Yes, you to as well." Gwen said as she bowed.

"Say Orihime, were looking for place to stay tonight and I was wondering if you could let us…" Ben was cut off.

"Of course you can stay at my house, I have lots of room!" Orihime excitedly suggested.

"Wow, think you, we could pay for rent if you want." Gwen said.

"Gwen!" Ben and Kevin said in unison.

"What? It seems like the right thing to do!" Gwen said.

"No, you can stay as long as you want." Orihime said with a smile.

"What about your parents, will they be mad!" Ben asked.

"They died when I was little." Orihime said with her head down.

"Wow, I'm very sorry about your loss." Ben apologized.

"It's okay, follow me." Orihime said.

* * *

Orihime's house 

Ben, Gwen, Orihime and Kevin were at the house, when they were there they saw a women with long ginger hair, with blue eyes, she was very attractive and had a beauty mark located below her full lips.

"Orihime! Your back and you brought gust!" The woman said as she hugged her.

"Yes, this is Ben, Gwen and Kevin there from America." Orihime introduced the three teenagers.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto; It's really nice to meet you." Rangiku said as she shook Ben's hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Ben said, but he kept staring at her cleavage, she giggled at this.

"Come on inside I want you to meet someone." Rangiku said.

They all went inside, and they saw a short kid on the couch he had white spike hair, turquoise eyes and he looked really cute (in Gwen's opinion.)

"Hey Toshiro, We have gust!" Rangiku yelled.

"Fine I'm coming!" Toshiro said in annoyance, he came outside and he was pretty mad and said "Who the hell are these people!" he said.

"Hey! watch your mouth kid!" Kevin said.

"What did you call me!" Toshiro said.

"Guys please stop fighting!" Gwen and Orihime said in unison, and then everyone went inside the living room; the whole place was very nice it felt just like home.

"Wow nice place you got here!" Gwen said in amazement, Orihime said "Thank you, Gwen-San." She said, Ben and Kevin were sitting on the couch, "Awesome this couch is so soft!" Ben said, then Kevin said "Yeah, awesome pad you got here Orihime!" He said.

"GUYS!" Gwen yelled.

"What!" Ben and Kevin said in unison.

"Don't be rude, were gust!" Gwen said.

"Oh sorry, it's really nice meeting you all." Ben said.

"Yeah same here." Kevin said.

"Hey, Orihime." Rangiku whispered.

"Yes, Rangiku?" Orihime said.

"Is that Ben guy cute or what!" Rangiku said, Orihime blushed a little and said "What!" She said a little embarrassed, "Is something wrong Orihime?" Ben said in concern.

"Oh! No everything's fine!" Orihime said in defense.

"Okay then." Ben said scratching his head.

"Hey, Ben, the festival" Kevin said, Gwen was shocked and said "Wow you really want to go?" She said in confusion, Kevin snapped and said "Well you been begging me all day to go to that stupid festival! Now let's go!" Kevin said.

"Do guys want to come with us?" Gwen asked them.

"Yes!" Rangiku yelled in happiness.

"Sure, whatever." Toshiro said in boredom.

"Okay let's get going." Kevin said.

Orihime was still blushing and thought "This feeling in my stomach, I never felt this way before, is this a good thing?" She thought but was interrupted.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you worry so much, I'm such a horrible host." Orihime said, Ben was so stunned by her beauty and amazing body, he started to blush.

"It's not your fault, and you're not a bad host." Ben said with a smile.

"Really?" Orihime said in shock.

"Well…yeah you're a very kind person for letting us stay with you guy's." Ben said, Orihime was staring at him with tears in her eyes; Ben was confused and said "Orihime why are you crying?" Ben asked in concern.

"I…It's nothing, I'll go get ready." Orihime said as she left to get ready, Ben was still a little confused and thought "_I hope I didn't make her up set_." He thought.

* * *

At the Festival

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Orihime, Rangiku and Toshiro are at the festival, Ben was in a green and black kimono and he was eating cotton candy, Gwen was in a blue kimono that had flower designs on them, and Kevin in a all black kimono, Orihime in a pink kimono with cherry blossom petals designs on them and was eating cotton candy as well, Rangiku in a red kimono and Toshiro in a gray kimono.

It was beautiful and amazing it was the most gorgeous festival ever, the Tennyson s had never been too such a beautiful place since the day there grandpa took them to Japan when they were kids.

"Wow this is very beautiful" Gwen said in astonishment.

"Yeah very amazing if you ask me" Ben said while eating his cotton candy.

"This stupid!" Toshiro yelled,"_You took the words right out of my mouth_" Kevin Thought, Rangiku said "Oh come on have some fun stop being such a big grouch" she said in a playful manner, but then they came upon a boy with spike orange hair and was warring a sky blue kimono, then a girl with black raven hair and was warring a white kimono.

"Kuchiki-San! Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime said with a big smile.

"Hey Inoue-san!" Rukia greeted her friend.

"What's up Inoue, who are these people?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the three teens.

"Oh! This is Ben, Gwen and Kevin their from America, We just met." Rangiku said with a grin.

"Oh I'm Rukia Kuchiki it's a pleasure meeting you three" Rukia greeted.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and same here." Ichigo greeted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson and its nice meeting you too." Gwen said.

"And I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said.

"Kevin Levin." Kevin said in a bored tone.

Everyone was having fun playing games, Ben was playing the balloon and dart game, he won and got a stuffed bunny, and he ran toured Orihime and said "Orihime I won this for you" Ben said, Orihime was stunned, no one had ever won her anything before, even when her older brother Sora tried to win her a stuffed animal, but he didn't he lost, she was so happy and said "Thank you Tennyson-Kun." Orihime said with a little blush on her cheeks, and Ben said "You're welcome Orihime, I was thinking of you when I won it." Ben said, Orihime had the most cutest smile he had ever seen, Ben started to blush at this and he smiled back at her and said "Let's go find the others." Ben said, Orihime nodded and they left, Gwen and Kevin were sitting on a bench, Gwen was the first to speak "Kevin, look at that girl over there." she said, Kevin saw the girl and said "Yeah what about her?" Kevin asked.

"There's something very familiar about her but I can't put my finger on it." Gwen said.

The girl looked about 15 years old, she had brown long hair, pale white skin and green emerald eye's and had a black kimono and had some kind of samurai sword with her, and she was very mature looking for her age, she had a very well endowed chest and womanish figure as well.

"Yeah she's hot, but, there is something familiar about her." Kevin said.

"Come on Kevin let's find the others!" Gwen said.

"Here we go again." Kevin said as he left with Gwen.

**To by continued **


	3. The girl in the black kimono part 2

Chapter 3

Ben and Orihime were looking for the others, Ben was thinking about how Kevin and Gwen were doing, when he was interrupted in thought when Orihime said.

"Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yes Orihime?" Ben Answered.

"We better hurry it's getting late." Orihime said.

"Yeah let's hurry then." Ben said.

"Right!" Orihime said with a smile on her face, Ben was amazed at how cute she was.

But then there was a loud explosion that came right behind them, Ben and Orihime looked behind to see what caused it, Ben was shocked at what he saw, it was huge, Very muscular and had on a wired looking white mask on its face.

"What is that!" Ben asked a little scared.

"It's a Hollow..." Orihime said.

"A what?" Ben asked.

"A Hollow, it's a race of creatures that use to be Human, but when they die they come back as a Hollow." Orihime answered.

"Wow, well whatever this thing wants, it has to get through me to get it!" Ben said as he was going to use his Omnitrix.

"Tennyson-Kun, Don't!" Orihime begged him.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Ben asked.

"It's too strong it could kill you." Orihime said.

Ben was shocked by her words.

But then a girl in a black kimono came out of no were, Ben was really confused, she looked about the same age as Ben and Orihime, and had long brunette hair and had some kind of katana sword by her side.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded.

The girl turned, she had Bright emerald green eye's and said "You can see me?" she said with her eyes widened.

"Well of course I can, now tell me, who the hell are you?" Ben yelled

"It's not important, Leave now!" The girl yelled.

Ben turned to Orihime and said "Let's go Orihime; we have to find Kevin and Gwen!" Ben said.

"Right, let's go." Orihime said as well.

They ran to go get the others.

"Show me what you got, you hollow!" The girl yelled as she charged at it with her Zanpakutō.

Meanwhile

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were trying to get some cotton candy, but then Rukia sensed something very strange.

"I Sense Spiritual Pressure some were in the premises." Rukia said.

"Yeah me too." Ichigo agreed.

Ichigo took out a little lion doll out of the pocket of his kimono.

"Ichigo? Now what do you want!" the little lion doll yelled.

"Shut up Kon! And open your mouth!" Ichigo told him.

Ichigo put his arm in his mouth and dug inside and took out a little green pill.

Then Ichigo swallowed the little green pill, and he came out of his Gigai in a long dark black kimono and a large Zanpakutō on his back, and Rukia did the same as well, she had on the same black kimono as Ichigo, and had a Zanpakutō by her side.

"Okay let's go and Kon don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, you hear?" Ichigo told him.

"You got it Ichigo!" Kon lied as usual.

"You to Chappy!" Rukia said.

"Sure thing Rukia!" Chappy said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Let's get going Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Right!" Rukia agreed.

They flow to the location that the hollow is, and they were gone.

Meanwhile

* * *

Rangiku and Toshiro were playing games at the arcade, until Toshiro felt the same Spiritual Pressure as Rukia did and said.

"There's a hollow nearby." Toshiro said.

"I can feel it too, captain." Rangiku answered.

They both took out a little bottle of soul candy, and they both swallowed the little green pills, they both came out there Gigais, Troshiro had on a black kimono, a white captain's haori and a green sash around his shoulders that was caring his Zanpakutō, and Rangiku was warring the same black kimono that showed off her cleavage and a necklace, and a pink scarf around her shoulders, and a lieutenant's armband worn on her white sash and a Zanpakutō by her side.

"Let's go." Toshiro said.

"Yes captain!" Rangiku agreed, and they flow to their destination.

In the park

* * *

Kevin and Gwen were trying to find the others, until they came across Ben and Orihime.

"Ben, Orihime over here!" Gwen said as she waved to them.

"Kevin, Gwen we got a problem." Ben said.

"What's the problem Ben?" Kevin asked.

"There this thing called a hollow and it's destroying the town!" Ben said.

"A What?" Gwen asked.

"A hollow is a creature which are born from Human souls, and come back as a hollow" Orihime answered her question.

"Wow, that's bizarre." Gwen said very astonished.

"Then this wired girl in a black kimono with a sword came out of nowhere." Ben said.

"You saw the girl too?" Gwen said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Ben said.

"No reason, let's go." Gwen said, they ran back were the hollow was.

Back at the festival

* * *

The girl was in pretty bad shape, her kimono was torn and she had cuts and bruises everywhere, the hollow laughed at this.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're Pathetic! You think you can destroy me!" The hollow taunted.

"Shut Up!" The girl yelled.

She charged at the hollow with her Zanpakutō, the hollow tried to smash her with his fist, but she flashed stepped and appeared right behind the hollow, she tried to land a hit on him, but was punched in the face, and she hit a wall.

"Ha! You really are pathetic!" The hollow yelled.

"Hey! Hollow scum!" Someone yelled.

The Hollow turned; it was a boy about 15 years old, with spiky orange hair, and warring a long black kimono and carrying a large Zanpakutō on his shoulder, the girl was about the same age as the boy, she had dark black hair, and warring the same black kimono and had a Zanpakutō as well.

"Who the hell are you?" The hollow demanded.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo introduced.

"And I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia introduced as well.

"So you must be soul reaper's, this is going to be fun!" The hollow said.

"Will see about that!" Ichigo said as he charged at him.

Meanwhile

* * *

Ben, Gwen, Orihime and Kevin were going back to the direction that Ben and Orihime came from, but then another hollow came through a ripped a hole in the sky, this was very shocking to Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kevin said.

"It's those hollow things again." Ben said.

But then two figures came out of nowhere, the first figure was a bit to short, and was warring a black kimono, and a white captain's haori and green sash with a sword's sheath in place on his back, the second figure was a female, and more taller than the first, she was warring the same kimono as first, and a pink scarf around her shoulder's, and a lot more bustier and had a sword as well.

"Hey! Who are you!" Kevin yelled.

The two figures turned, and every one gasped (except Orihime), Ben said "Rangiku, Toshiro what are you doing here!" Ben asked.

"You can see us?" Rangiku said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, you and shorty just came out of nowhere!" Kevin said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro yelled.

"Captain? Captain of what?" Ben asked in a confused tone.

"Of squad 10" Rangiku told them.

"Squad 10? What are you guys?" Ben asked.

"Were Shinigami's" Troshiro answered his question.

"Shini what's?" Kevin said.

"Shinigami, it's Japanese for death god or soul reaper." Gwen said.

"So, your soul reapers?" Ben asked.

"That's Correct..." Toshiro agreed.

"Yep! That's right!" Rangiku agreed as well.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's kick some hollow butt!" Ben said as he ran for the hollow.

"Tennyson-Kun! No!" Orihime tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix, and then a green flash of light appeared, he transformed into red and white enormous alien like monster; he was about 100ft tall.

"Way Big!" Ben yelled, he ran toured the hollow and tackled it, everything in the town was being smashed into bit of pieces, Way big overpowered the hollow and killed it as he stomped on its head, Way Big transformed back to Ben, Ben walked up to them, Rangiku, Toshiro and Orihime were astonished by what just happened.

"That was incredible, how did you do that?" Rangiku said excitedly.

"With this!" Ben said as showed them the Omnitrix.

"A watch?" Toshiro said a little confused.

"It's no ordinary watch, it's called an Omnitrix, and with it can turn me into 10 different alien heroes." Ben answered.

"I can us magic, dowsing, telepathy and clairvoyance." Gwen said.

"And I can absorb multiple rock and metal materials." Kevin said.

"Wow, Your just like us." Orihime said.

"What do mean, Orihime?" Ben asked.

"Well, I have powers, and my friends Kurosaki-Kun, Rukia-Chan, Chad and Ishida have powers as well." Orihime said.

"Wow, your guy's are quite a team, but, who are Chad and Ishida?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"Well, Chad is really nice, tall, Strong and very quite some times, and Ishida is nice as well, he's very smart, but him and Ichigo never really get along and he's very confident too." Orihime said a little over excited, Ben sweatdroped.

"Okay." Ben said.

But then two figures were up in the air, the tall one was a male, warring a black kimono and had a sword on his back, and the short one was a female, she was warring a black kimono and had a sword as well.

"Ichigo, Rukia what happened!" Ben asked them.

Ichigo was carrying a female; she was beat up party bad.

"There's no time to explain, Inoue, we need you for a minute" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, sure." Orihime agreed, Ichigo laid her on the ground, and then Orihime put her hands above the girls chest, then a orange barrier was on top of the girl.

"Wow, that's amazing, Orihime, what's that power called!" Ben said excitedly.

"It's called the _twin sacred return shield, I can summon my power's to heal wounds._" Orihime answered.

"Hey, that's the girl we saw at the festival." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I and Orihime saw her at the festival too, when that hollow came.." Ben said.

"Hey she's waking up." Kevin said.

The girl was waking up, she opened her eyes everything was blurry and she was a little disoriented, then she said "W-Where am I?" the girl didn't know what happened.

"Your safe now." Rukia assured her.

"Who are you guys?" The girl asked in curiosity.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia introduced.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime introduced as well.

"Hey, are you a soul reaper as well." Rukia asked the girl.

"Why yes I'm new so I don't have the skills as of yet, think you for saving my life form that hollow creep." The girl answered.

"You're welcome; um what's your name?" Rukia asked.

"Amy Tennyson." The girl introduced.

"Tennyson!" Gwen and Ben said in unison.

Everyone was shocked; this girl is a Tennyson too.

"Wait, you're a Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Well, of course, why you ask?" Amy said.

"Because these twos last names are Tennyson." Kevin said as he pointed to Ben and Gwen.

Ben and Gwen were speechless, There is another Tennyson, and she's a soul reaper.

"Hey, wait do Ben and Amy look alike to you?" Gwen asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I see it, But, I can't believe it." Kevin said.

"No way, she can't be my…" Ben was cut off; Gwen said "I'm afraid so, She your twin sister, Ben..." Gwen told him.

Ben and Amy were shocked.

**To Be Continued **


	4. Albedos Revenge!

Chapter 4

Ben was shocked by this, he never knew he had a twin sister, his parents never told him he even had a sister, and now she just came out of nowhere as a soul reaper, that's just strange.

"That can't be, that's impossible!" Amy yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Gwen said.

"Wow, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kevin said in a bored tone.

Ben was so confuse, then Orihime came up to him.

"Ben, are you okay?" Orihime asked him, she was worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Orihime, I'm just so confused right now." Ben said.

"Well, we better get going it's getting late, will figure this out in the morning." Gwen said.

"Yeah, we better get out of here before another one of those hollow things show up." Kevin said as well.

"Yeah, sure Kev, but wait for a sec." Ben said as he ran to Amy.

"Hey, Amy, do want to come with us?" Ben asked the sadden girl.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden to you, or any thing." Amy put down his request.

"No you won't, you're my sister, and you're staying with us and that's final!" Ben said.

He grabbed her hand and they both ran to the others, she was happy to be with someone how cared about her.

Orihime's house

* * *

Ben was in his room trying to figure out what's going on, he took out his green cell phone from his pocket and put the number in and called.

"Hello?" A man's voice came up.

"Hey, Grandpa Max!" Ben greeted.

"Hey, Ben, how's it going, so how's your trip back to Japan going!" Grandpa Max asked him.

"It's going great, we already met some new friends." Ben said.

"That's great Ben, what are there names?" Max asked.

"Well, there's Orihime, and she's really nice, and there's Rangiku, and she's totally hot! And Toshiro, he's a bit like Kevin but meaner, and there's Rukia, she kind of reminds Gwen and last but not least there's Ichigo, and he pretty cool." Ben said.

"Wow that's a lot of new friends you made, I'm happy your having a good time." Max said.

"Thinks, Grandpa I need to talk with you about something." Ben asked.

"Sure, what is it, Ben?" Max said.

"Did mom and dad ever have a baby girl when I was born?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I can't answer that." Max told him, in a sad tone.

"Why not, Grandpa!" Ben asked him.

"I just can't, it's too depressing, I have to go." Max said.

"Grandpa, wait!" Ben said, but he hung up.

"Damn." Ben said under his breath, he was ticked off, then he turned to the window, it was a beautiful night, the stars were shining, everything was so peaceful.

"Wow, what a beautiful night, it's so pretty." Ben said.

But then he heard the door crack open, it was Orihime, she was warring a pink sleeping gown, and Ben started to blush, she looked so sexy in it.

"Tennyson-Kun, are you alright?" She said with a tired but soft voice.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I woke you up." Ben apologized.

"You don't have to apologized, I was getting a glass of water from the kitchen, but then I heard you talking, I got a bit worried." Orihime said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I was on my cell phone, I couldn't sleep." Ben said.

"It's about your sister, isn't it?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, you got me, It was so sudden, I can't believe that my parents lied to me for all these years." Ben said in a dispersed tone.

"I think they wanted you to not to worry." Orihime said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, hey, Orihime, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I did have a brother." Orihime said in a sad tone.

"Really, what was his name." Ben asked.

"His name was Sora Inoue, he was my older brother, When I was 2 and my brother was 7, my father was a drunk, and my mother was prostitute, they use to all ways fight with each other and beat us every single day if we did something wrong." Orihime said as tears formed in her eyes, the pain was too much.

Ben was also sad and angry at the same time, she such a sweet girl, he couldn't believe how much she suffered.

"Me and my brother ran a way, he took care of me and made me feel safe, I was always bullied at school, all the kids us to call me names and sometimes cut my hair because of my hair color, and then my brother gave my these hairpins, before he was killed in a car accident, I wore them ever since, I felt so alone when he died." Orihime said as she started to cry.

Ben then pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Orihime, your a kind person and a amazing friend, and If you ever feel alone or left out, you'll always have me, Gwen, Kevin and everyone, I promise." Ben assured.

"Thank you, Tennyson-Kun, you're a good friend." Orihime said.

Ben and Orihime pulled from each other.

"Well I better get to bed, don't stay up to late, you need rest." Orihime said as she got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Ben said.

"Yeah, good night, Tennyson-Kun, and thank you for being a good friend." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"Good night, Orihime, and your welcome if you ever need anything just call me, Okay?" Ben assured her.

"Okay." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

Orihime left for bed, and Ben went to sleep.

Next Morning

* * *

Ben got up a little early then he planned, the clock said 8:00, Ben got up from bed and got dressed, he put on his blue jeans, his black T-shirt and white socks, he came out of his room and into the kitchen, he smelled something good in there, he went to see who was cooking, it was Orihime who was cooking.

"Oh good morning, Tennyson-Kun." Orihime greeted.

"Good morning, Orihime, what are you making?" Ben asked, when he saw the food he lost his appetite.

"Do you want to try some? it's really good." Orihime said as she was holding a plate full.

Ben didn't want to hurt her feelings, and he said "S-Sure, I give it a try." Ben said as he took the plate from her hands.

He sat down on the floor, and put the pleat on the table, he took a fork and he ate it, it was the best kind of food he had ever tested.

"Wow, this is really good Orihime!" Ben said as he kept eating.

"I'm glad you like it." Orihime said.

But then Ben felt something warm and soft on the back of his head, Orihime started to blush; it was Rangikus huge breast pressing on the back of his head, Ben was blushing into crimson red.

"Good morning, sweetie." Rangiku greeted in a sexy tone.

"G...Good morning, Rangiku." Ben stuttered a little, Rangiku giggled at his response.

Then Toshiro came into the kitchen, he was warring his school uniform, he sat on down beside the table.

"Oh! Good morning Toshiro! Do you want your breakfast now?" Orihime asked.

"No, I'm skipping breakfast." Toshiro answered her question.

"Can I have some, Orihime!" Rangiku asked.

"Sure!" Orihime agreed.

Then Kevin, Gwen and Amy came into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning everyone!" Gwen greeted.

"Good morning, do you want some breakfast?" Orihime asked.

"That's great!" Gwen said.

"Sure thing, I'm starved!" Kevin said.

When Kevin and Gwen saw what she was making they lost their appetites as well.

"Kevin, Gwen, you got to try this, it's really good!" Ben said as he finished his pleat.

Gwen and Kevin agreed to Ben's comment on the food, they took a pleat full, and sat down at the table, they took their forks and took a bite, Ben was right it was really good.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Gwen said, as she took another bite.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Kevin said as well.

"Wow, I never seen people love my cooking so much before." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

Amy sat at the table, she was warring a white and black t shirt with a 10 on the left side of her chest, a black pleated skirt and white knee socks.

"Amy, how you feeling today?" Gwen asked her.

"Good" Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Amy-Chan, do you want some breakfast?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, thank you." she said as she took the pleat from her hands.

Orihime looked at the clock, it said 8:30, and she panicked.

"Oh no I'm late for school!" Orihime panicked.

"No problem, Kevin, can drop us of." Gwen said.

"Us!" Ben and Kevin said in unison.

"It's only till we leave." Gwen said.

"And how long is that?" Ben asked.

"For a while." Gwen answered.

"No way I'm not going to school!" Kevin yelled.

Karakura High School

* * *

Ben, Gwen, Amy and Kevin were in their school uniforms and were walking in the hall way, and all the girls were staring at Ben and Kevin with hearts in their eyes.

"Man, I hate uniforms!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, stop complaining." Gwen told him.

"Wow, look at all the cute girls here, I can get use to this!" Ben said.

"What class do we have, Cousin Gwen?" Amy asked.

"I think Miss Ochi is first." Gwen answered.

Miss Ochi's class

* * *

All the students were talking and socializing with one another, and then Misato Ochi sensei came through the door.

"Good morning class!" Misato greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Misato sensei!" all the students said in unison.

"Well, we've got some new students in the class today, so give your respects to them, and treat them kindly, understand!" Misato said with serous face.

"Yes Sensei!" all the students said at the same time.

"You can come in now!" Misato yelled for the new students to come inside.

They walked in the class room, all the kids were surprised, they were foreign.

The first was a boy, he had brown hair, green emerald eyes, all the girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes, and he wore a white short sleeved collared shirt and a black t shirt underneath and gray pants.

The second was a girl, she had long red hair, and she also had green emerald eyes, she was very pretty, and she wore a white short sleeved collared shirt with a red bow tie, black knee socks and a gray pleated skirt.

The third was boy, he looked a bit older than the other two, he had dark black hair, brown eyes, he was very buff and tough looking, he had a unbutton white short sleeved shirt that revealed a gray shirt and wore gray pants as well.

The forth was a girl, she had long brown hair, she also had green emerald eyes, she was very cute, she looked very shy and timid, and had a very well endowed body just like Orihime, she also wore a white short sleeved shirt and had on a bow tie, white knee socks and had on a gray pleated skirt as well.

"Please tell us your names and about yourselves." Misato asked.

"I'm Ben Tennyson!" The boy with the brown hair introduced "I like chili fries, smoothies, sumo slammers and hanging out with my friends."

"I'm Gwen Tennyson." The girl with the red hair introduced "I like being with my boyfriend, I hate spiders and small places."

"Are you two brother and sister?" A random male student asked.

"No, were cousins." Gwen answered.

"Kevin Levin!" The boy with the black hair introduced "I like spending time with my girl friend Gwen, I like driving my car and teasing little Ben."

"Hey!" Ben yelled.

"A...Amy Tennyson, I'm Ben's twin sister." The girl with the brown hair shyly introduced "I like spending time with friends, making origami and listening to music."

"That was great, please take your seats." Misato said.

The four new students sat at their seats, and class started.

Meanwhile in Karakura town

* * *

In the streets of Karakura town, a very strange character with silver hair, he had red eyes, a red jacket with a 10 on it, and a white T-shirt, everyone was shocked by his appearance.

"Get out of my way!" The strange boy yelled, as he pushed a young man out of the way.

When he made it to his destination, Karakura high school, he made an evil language.

"I will have my revenge, Ben Tennyson!" He said in an angry tone.

Back at Karakura high school 

* * *

It was lunch break, Ben was thinking about what the incident last night, he was interrupted in thought by a voice, it was Orihimes voice.

"Ben, I want you to meet or team!" Orihime yelled.

Ben, Gwen, Amy and Kevin got up from their seats; they met up with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and two other guys they haven't met before.

The first was a boy, he looked like he was a bit older looking then he actually was, he was even bigger then Kevin, he had dark tan skin, brown messy hair and was warring a school uniform.

The second was a boy as well, he was average height, he had dark raven black hair, and had dark blue eyes and had glasses on, he had a very serious look on his face and had on a school uniform with a tie.

"I'm Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad." The tall boy introduced in a very quite tone.

"And I'm Uryū Ishida." the boy with glasses Introduced.

"Well it's very nice meeting you guys." Gwen said.

"Yeah, same here." Ben said.

But then Kevin noticed a necklace around Chads neck, it looked very interesting to him.

"Hey, Chad, what with the necklace?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled, she wanted him to stay out of peoples business.

"What? I'm just asking?" Kevin said.

"It's a coin, my grandfather gave it to me when I was young, I ware it to remember him, I made a vow to not fight unless it's protect the people I care about and for the innocent." Chad answered.

"Wow, It must mean a lot to you, Huh?" Ben said.

"Yes it dose." Chad said.

All the students were talking to each other, until a boy with silver hair, red pupils and a red jacket that had a 10 on it, crashed through the school window, and the most shocking thing about him was he looked exactly like Ben.

All the students were as scared as ever, Ben and the others were freaked out.

"Who's that!"A random school girl said.

"How did he jump through the window!" A random school boy said.

"What the hell!" Ben yelled.

"I want my revenge, Ben Tennyson!" Albedo yelled.

"Ben, who is that!" Orihime asked.

"It's Ben's old enemy, Albedo, he's an alien, he was sent to plumbers' jail for trying to steal Ben's Omnitrix, but how did he escape?" Kevin answered.

"Omnitrix?" Rukia Questioned.

"It's a device that can allow me to turn to 10 powerful aliens" Ben answered.

Everyone was speechless.

Ben was walking up to Albedo, but then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, it was Orihime.

"Be careful, Tennyson-kun." Orihime said worried.

"I'll be okay, Orihime, you don't have to worry." Ben assured her, Ben turned to Albedo.

"How did you escape from plumbers jail, Albedo!" Ben yelled.

"Shut up! You made my life a living hell, and now it's your turn see how it feels!" Albedo yelled as he charged at him, Albedo held him by his neck, he was even stronger then the last time they fought.

"Tennyson-Kun!"Orihime yelled as she ran to help him as best as she could, but was slapped away by Albedo, and she feel to the floor,

"ORIHIME! That's it Albedo, now I'm angry!" Ben yelled, but was thrown agents a wall by Albedo, then he was going to the direction he throw him, but Albedo felt something togging on his ankle, it was Orihime.

"Please, leave him alone." Orihime said as tears were forming in her eyes.

Albedo felt something, something he never felt before, is this suppose to happen, then he shock his head, and he glared at her, Orihime was horrified by this, but didn't let go.

"Get your hands of my, filthy human!" He said as he kicked her in the face, she fell to the ground and started bleeding; everyone came to see if she was alright.

"Oh my god, Orihime-Chan!" Tatsuki yelled, she ran to her, Orihime was hurt really badly, Tatsuki's heart was racing.

"She needs medical attention; we need take her to the nurse!" Gwen yelled, as her and Tatsuki took her to the nurses' office.

"You Bastard!" Ichigo and Kevin yelled in unison, they both charged at him.

But, Albedo was too strong; they were beaten up very bad.

Ben got up, he was as mad as ever, and he charged at Albedo with his fist.

"ALBEDO!" Ben yelled, Ben punched Albedo in the face; they were beating each into a pulp.

"That's more like it!" Albedo said with an evil smile on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Ben Yelled.

Ben karate kicked Albedo on his head. But Albedo blocked it, and then, Albedo pushed him back, Ben was still standing, he ran toured Albedo and mid air kicked him, Albedo hit the wall, but Albedo ran toured Ben, and punched Ben in the face so hard, that his some of his teeth flew out, and he flew agents the chalk bored.

"Ha! You're even weaker than I expected, Tennyson!" Albedo said with a smile.

Ben was getting back up, he ran toured him, and Albedo ran toured him as well, they both punched on another, but then both their Omnitrix were attached.

"Oh no, not again!" Ben panicked.

"Oh no it's happening again!" Kevin yelled.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the Omnatrix Bio feedback!" Kevin yelled.

Then they both flew away from each other, Ben flew toured the chalk bored and Albedo flew toured the wall behind him, all the students were amazed at what happened.

Ben got up from the floor, he walked up to him, and Ben held his hand toured Albedo, Albedo woke up

"What are doing, Tennyson!" Albedo asked in disappointment.

"Trying to be a good friend." Ben said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tennyson!" Albedo yelled.

"Can we just bury the hatchet, but, if you ever hurt Orihime or my friends again, I will send you back to plumbers' jail, you got that!" Ben said with a devilish smile.

Okay! But don't expect me to be your ally, Tennyson!" He said as he took his hand.

Ben helped Albedo up, then a the students ran up to the two of them.

"Wow, that was amazing, can you tech me those moves!" A random school boy asked.

Oh, Ben-Kun, can you be my boyfriend!" A random school girl asked.

Ben was very confused, he was never this popular before.

"I'll get back to you on that!" Ben said as he took Albedo arm, and walked through the crowed of students, walked to Kevin, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu.

"Is Orihime going to be alright?" Ben asked.

"We don't know yet, she at the nurses office recovering" Kevin answered.

"_Orihime..._" Ben thought of concern.

The nurses Office

* * *

Orihime was hurt, she was waking up, and she had bandages on her head, she was very disoriented.

"Oh you're awake." The nurse said with a smile.

"What happened? " Orihime said.

"Your friends took you in here, you were hurt really bad, you were lucky, you suffered from a bad head injury, but nothing serious, you'll be fine, just rest, okay?" The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you." Orihime said.

"You're welcome; now get some rest "The nurse said.

"Okay" Orihime said as she fell asleep.

Out side the nurses office

* * *

Tatsuki and Gwen were sitting out side of the nurses office hoping that Orihime will be okay.

"Gwen?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, Tatsuki?" Gwen answered.

"Do you thank Orihime will be okay?" Tatsuki asked in a very concerned tone.

"Yeah, she wasn't kicked in the face that hard, all she needs is rest, then she'll be back to her old self!" Gwen assured her.

Tatsuki smiled, she known Orihime for as long as she could remember, she couldn't live with her self if something bad happened to her.

After school

* * *

Orihime was in her bed resting, Ben, Gwen, Amy, Kevin and the others were outside thinking about what to do with Albedo.

"Well I don't think we have enough room for you, Albedo." Gwen said.

"Yeah I don't have enough room ether." Ichigo said.

"What are going to do with him?" Ben said.

"I'll take him." Tatsuki suggested.

"Really?" Ben said in a confused tone.

"Yeah sure." Tatsuki said.

"A human, no way!" Albedo yelled.

"Aw come on, Albedo, stop holding grudges!" Ben said.

"Okay okay, do you have any chili fries?" Albedo asked.

"Sorry, I don't have any" Tatsuki said, she didn't know what he was talking about.

Albedo was pissed off that she didn't have any chili fries, but he decides to go with her and every one left for home.

Ben and the team went back inside, Rangiku and Toshiro weren't inside ,they had some business to take care of, Ben was thinking about Orihime, he hoped that she be alright, so he went go check up on her.

"I'm going to check on Orihime" Ben said.

"Make sure you knock first, Ben!" Gwen said.

"Okay!" Ben said

Orihime's room

* * *

Orihime was in her bed, she was still awake, and she felt so useless when she couldn't help Ben, Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Orihime said.

The door opened, and it was Ben.

"Orihime, Are you doing okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I'll be back on my feet in no time." Orihime assured him her goofy smile.

"I'm glad your okay, Orihime." Ben said as he sat on the bed were she was lying on.

"I'm sorry, Tennyson-Kun..." Orihime apologized.

"For what, Orihime?" Ben said.

"For not being any help to you, I tried to stop him from hurting you as best as I could, but I couldn't do anything, I'm so useless" Orihime said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Orihime, you're not useless." Ben said while holding her hand and whipping the tears from her face.

"Really?" Orihime said as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, when I met you, I knew you were a very strong person, You're kind, sweet, gentle and a awesome person who would never give up on the people you really love, who ever told you that you are useless is stupid, you're very strong in my book, Orihime, and it doesn't matter how physically strong you are, it's how strong your heart is that counts." Ben said with a smile, Orihime was stunned by his words, she smiled as tears ran down her beautiful face.

"You make me feel so happy." Orihime said.

"Well that's what I…" Ben said, but was cut off when Orihime hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as tears ran down her face (the tears were soaking Ben's jacket), Ben felt something soft on his chest, they were Orihime's breast, and Ben started to blush as red as a tomato.

"W…Well your welcome, Orihime." Ben said, Orihime looked up at him with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, Ben felt a wired feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it.

Ben got up and walked to the door, he turned back to her.

"Hey, Orihime, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?" Ben asked.

"Well…just potato chips will be fine." Orihime said with a smile.

"Okay." Ben said as he left.

Orihime fell back to bed; she had a very big smile on her face and a little blush on her cheeks.

Karakura town 

* * *

On the streets of Karakura town, Ben was walking to the store, Ben had a lot on his mind, all these strange events happening, Ben was confused.

"Man, What's with this town, and I thought that Bellwood was strange, These Shinigami's and hollow's are really getting to me." Ben thought, but then, Ben saw a girl she looked about 10 or 11 years old, with long black hair and warring a pink T-shirt and skirt running, and the most weirdest thing about her was that a weird chain was on her chest.

"What the hell, what's with the chain!" Ben thought, he ran after her to know what's going on.

"Hey, little girl, wait up!" Ben yelled, the girl stopped when she heard him.

When she stopped, Ben stopped as well and started to pant, he looked up at the girl.

"What (pant) were (pant) you (pant) running (pant) from?" Ben asked still panting.

The girl looked scared, Ben was really confused.

"Are you alright, you don't look so good?" Ben asked concerned, the girl pointed right behind Ben, Ben turned to look, and he was shocked at what he saw, it was a hollow, this one looked more bigger and stronger than the other two he came upon, it looked like a deformed bat, and the white mask on its face looked very different then the other two, it had a very disturbing smile on its face.

"Get behind me!" Ben told the girl, she did what she was told.

"Who the hell are you, little punk!" The hollow yelled.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and what do you want!" Ben yelled back.

"I want the girl, give her to me, you brat!" The hollow yelled, the girl was scared to death.

"Over my dead body!" Ben yelled as he took his Omnitrix, pressed the button which made the symbol pop up and slammed it down, and a huge green flash of light appeared out of nowhere, the boy was replaced by a green plant-like Humanoid with flame like hair and a all black face with green eyes, and had the plumbers symbol on his chest, and was a lot taller than most humans, the girl was a little frightened, but felt safe at the same time.

"Swampfire!" He yelled.

"Ha! What the hell are you suppose to be!" The hollow laughed.

"Run and find a place to hide" Swampfire told the girl, she agreed and ran as far away as possible, the hollow tried to run after the girl, But Swampfire stopped him by sending a huge ball of fire to his feet.

"If you want the girl, you got to get through me first!" Swampfire said with a deep voice.

"Damn you!" The hollow yelled.

The hollow flow up in the air and Swampfire used his fire balls to put this thing down, but It dogged his attacks and created 10 miniature hollows, Swampfire destroyed them by using his fire balls and beams, but then, the hollow came flying down at him, and sliced him in half, the hollow laughed at this.

"Ha! That was too easy!" The hollow said.

But then Swampfire came back together again and said "Is that all you got?" He said with sneaky grin on his all black face.

"W…What the hell! What are you?" The hollow demanded from the alien.

"I'm the alien that's gonna kick your ass!" Swampfire said as he made a huge ball of fire and throw it at the hollow, the hollow screamed in pain as the flames burnt and destroyed him, then a wired gate appeared and took the hollow, the hollow screamed in terror while being dragged inside, Ben realized what that gate was.

"Wow, what a horrible way to go..." Swampfire said, he transformed back to his human self, he left to find the girl, he finally found the girl behind a dumpster, she was crying, Ben felt sorry for her.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Ben asked.

"No..." She said with tears running down her face.

"Tell me what's wrong then." Ben said as he sat by her.

"My dad, I can't find my dad!" The girl said while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, will find your dad, what's your name?" Ben asked.

"Hanako Takahashi..." She introduced.

"Well, I'm Ben Tennyson, Hanako I got an idea, how about this, Will go searching for your dad in the morning, does that sound good?" Ben said with a smile, Hanako started to blush a little.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful." Hanako said in a shy voice.

"Well, I have to get to the store before it closes, do you want anything?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm fine" Hanako said.

"Okay." Ben said as he and Hanako went to the store.

Orihime's house 

* * *

Ben and Hanako were at Orihime's house, Ben knocked on the door, the door opened, It was his cosine Gwen.

"Hey, Ben, what took you, and who is this?" Gwen asked.

"This is Hanako, she's lost so I think she can spend the night." Ben answered.

Then Gwen let the two inside, Orihime was still in her room, Kevin was in the living room and Rangiku and Toshiro was also in the living room.

"Who's the girl?" Kevin asked.

"This is Hanako and she spending the night with us" Ben said

Rangiku and Toshiro were shocked; this girl had chain on her chest.

"You found a pulses!" Rangiku said shocked.

"What?" Gwen said confused.

"A pulses is a spirit of a person who has died and the chain on her chest is called the chain of fate, and if the chain is broken the soul can move freely, If the Chain of Fate is corroded entirely before a soul burial can be performed, a Hollow hole will form in the chest of the soul where the chain was once anchored. Such souls are driven mad and become a Hollow." Toshiro said.

"Wow, sounds painful..." Ben said as he gulped at the thought.

"It is." Toshiro agreed.

"So she's a…Ghost!" Kevin said shocked.

"Correct." Toshiro answered in serious tone.

"So that's why that chain's on her chest" Ben said in a worried tone.

"Do you remember what happened to you." Rangiku asked the girl.

"Well, I remember that me and my dad were diving form Tokyo, Japan to Karakura town to see my grandma, but then everything went blank..." Hanako answered Rangiku's question.

Then Toshiro came out of his Gigai, and was dressed in Japanese clothes and had a sword.

"How did you do that!" Ben said.

"It's called a Gigai, and this is soul candy, the candy can take over my artificial body while I'm gone" Toshiro said as he took out his sword.

"What are you doing!" Ben asked.

"I'm going to take her to Soul society." Toshiro said as he was going to put the sword handle on her forehead.

"Wait, Toshiro!" Ben stopped him.

"What!" Toshiro said in an irritated tone.

"We need to find her father first, then we can take them both to Soul Society." Ben said.

"You know that's not a bad idea, Toshiro." Rangiku agreed.

"Fine!" Toshiro agreed as well.

"Well it's settled, will go searching for him tomorrow morning!" Gwen said.

Then Orihime came out of her room, Ben ran to her.

"Orihime, I've got you the chips you wanted!" Ben said as he gave her a bag of potato chips.

"Thank you, Tennyson-Kun, do we have another guest?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, this is Hanako, Hanako this is Orihime." Ben introduced the two of them.

"Hi there!" Orihime greeted the girl.

"Hi." Hanako greeted.

"Well, it's getting late, we better get to bed." Gwen said as she yawned.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Rangiku agreed as well.

"Good night Hanako, sleep well." Ben said.

"Good night, Ben" Hanako said as went to sleep on the couch.

Everyone went to bed for the search for Hanako's dad.

**To be continued **


	5. The search

Chapter 5

* * *

Next morning 

Ben, Hanako, Orihime, Gwen, Kevin, Amy, Rangiku and Toshiro were at the park trying to come up with a plan to find Hanako's dad.

Ben was warring a grayish green hoodie, a black T shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes.

Orihime was warring a brown jacket, pink T shirt and a long yellow skirt that had flower patterns on it.

Gwen was warring a black jacket, blue shirt, and pants and black shoes.

Kevin was warring a green jacket, black T shirt, and a long sleeved gray shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Amy was warring a blue jacket, white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

"Were should we start?" Gwen asked.

"I say we split up." Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, I agree on Kevin's plan!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Orihime agreed to Kevin's plan.

"Well it's settled, we can spilt up, me, Hanako and Orihime will go around Karakura town, Gwen, Amy and Kevin will go to Onose River and Toshiro and Rangiku can check this park out just in case, got it!" Ben said.

"Right!" all of the said at the same time, they left to their locations to find Hanako's dad.

* * *

In Karakura town

Ben, Hanako and Orihime were in the streets of Karakura, Ben was worried about Orihime, she been in very bad shape since Albedo almost got her in a coma.

"Orihime?" Ben asked a little worried.

"Yes, Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime answered with a bright smile on her face.

"How's your head?" Ben asked.

"It still hurts a little, but I'll be fine!" Orihime said with a smile.

Ben remembered the day they first met, they crashed into each other, man, her head is as heard as a coconut, and her head almost broke his skull right open, he was very lucky.

"Orihime?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime answered.

"Have you ever dated any one?" Ben asked.

Orihime Blushed as red as a tomato and said "No, I haven't..." said in a sad tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, you're very-" Ben said as he stopped himself form saying "the word."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it that way." Orihime said with a smile.

Ben then heard something, it sounded like footsteps, and he turned to see what it was.

"Is something wrong, Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime asked concerned.

"I thought I heard footsteps, must be my imagination." Ben said as he turned away, and walked with Orihime and Hanako.

But then a huge dust cloud came right behind them, when the dust cleared a huge figure appeared it was hollow, it was muscular, very tall and had blueish purple skin and had a hollow mask on its face.

"Aw man, do you guys ever take a break!" Ben said annoyed, then he used his Omnitrix, and a green light appeared, he was replaced by a huge crystal like humanoid, with green eyes, his whole body was all diamond.

"Diamondhead!" Diamondhead yelled.

"WOW!" Hanako yelled in excitement.

"Amazing!" Orihime said in astonishment.

"Okay, hollow punk! This is gonna be one hell of a fight, because I had a lot of experience with this one!" Diamondhead said while cracking his knuckles.

"Orihime, take Hanako some were safe, okay?" Diamondhead said.

"Right!" Orihime said as she took Hanako's hand and ran.

The hollow charged at Diamondhead, the hollow punched him in the face, and Diamondhead flow through a wall.

"Tennyson-Kun!" Orihime screamed as she stopped in her tracks.

Diamondhead got back up, he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?" Diamondhead said with a smirk.

"_He's even more powerful_" Orihime thought.

Diamondhead then shot a beam of crystals at the hollow, the hollow tried to doge the crystals, but, he was hit and was easy to destroy, it dissolved away.

"_Man, these hollows are easy to kill_." Diamondhead thought, he transformed back to his normal human self, he walked up to Orihime and Hanako, they were amazed.

"Tennyson-Kun, that was amazing!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, you're incredible!" Hanako said in excitement, Ben smiled at her, he never thought of being this popular around kids.

"Thanks, now let's get moving" Ben said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right!" Orihime and Hanako said in unison, and left.

* * *

Onose River

Gwen, Kevin and Amy were at Onose River trying to find the little girls dad.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Gwen commented on the river.

"Yeah, very beautiful." Amy said astonished by the river as well.

"We don't have time for sites, we have to find that kids dad!" Kevin said in a demanding tone.

"What's your problem?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, I just want to find this kids dad before it gets late, that's all!" Kevin yelled.

"Sure, if you say so." Gwen said.

They locked every were, but no sign of him, then they saw a huge smoke cloud, when it cleared up, a huge figure appeared, it was very tall and very muscular as well, and had on a hollow mask.

"It's those things from last night!" Gwen said in shock.

"Yeah, but this thing's gonna get pummeled!" Kevin said as he touched a metal poll, he absorbs it and his whole body was covered with metal.

Then Amy took her soul candy and came out of her Gigai, she was warring her soul reaper getup.

"Okay, hollow, it ends here!" Amy said as she drew her sword and charged at it, she slashed it with her Zanpakutō, the hollow tried to hit her, but she dodged its attacks, and she tried to attack, but was slapped her to a metal poll, she was hurt very bad.

Then Gwen used her magic powers to stop the hollow, but the hollow didn't have a scratch on it, it then the hollow slapped her out of its way, Kevin was shocked.

"GWEN!" Kevin yelled as he ran to her.

"K…Kevin?" Gwen asked a little dazed.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked her as well.

"I'll be fine." Gwen said as she tried to get up.

"Gwen, don't strain yourself, stay her." Kevin said as he ran for the hollow.

Kevin punched it and did an upper cut, then Amy slashed the hollows arm, the arm disintegrated, the. Amy used her Zanpakutō and she said "Get out of the way!" she yelled, and Kevin jumped out of the way, and then she yelled "Ohayashi!" then a storm of leaves and beautiful green wind came from the Zanpakutō and the sky, then the leaves cut through the hollow and killed it, Kevin and Gwen were speechless.

"Wow, that was incredible." Gwen said astonished.

"How you do that?" Kevin asked.

"It's my Shikai, the raging earth Ohayashi." Amy answered.

"Well, lets find this kids dad before it gets late, lets go!" Kevin said.

"Okay!" Amy agreed.

"Right!" Gwen agreed as well as she got back to her feet, and they left.

* * *

Karakura Community Park

Rangiku and Toshiro were at the Karakura Community Park searching for the girls missing father, they were a lot of people having fun, talking to each other and hanging out, and Toshiro was getting pretty annoyed at this.

"Man this is ridicules!" Toshiro said in a annoyed tone.

"Do you think Ben and Orihime make a cute couple?' Rangiku said out loud.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Do you think Ben and Orihime make a cute couple?" Rangiku repeated.

"I don't know does she like Ichigo or something?" Toshiro asked.

"Now that you mention it, she did liked Ichigo a while back, But I think she's over him now, ever since Rukia and him dated" Rangiku said.

"Wait, I sense theirs a hollow, in this place" Toshiro said with a serious tone.

"Yeah me too" Rangiku said as well.

The a cloud of dust came right in front of them, the people couldn't see what caused the cloud, but they ran away just in case, Then Rangiku and Toshiro took their soul candy and came out of there Gigai's and were in there soul reaper uniforms.

"You're going down!" Rangiku said as she charged at the hollow, she took out her Zanpakutō, and used Hainekos Shikai, Her Zanpakutōs blade turned into ashes, it hit the hollow pretty good but not too effective.

"Damn" Rangiku said under her breath.

"My turn!" Toshiro said, he used his Zanpakutō and used Hyōrinmarus Shikai on the hollow, and then all of a sudden a huge giant ice dragon came right out of his Zanpakutō.

"Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as he destroyed the hollow with one blow.

"Nice work, Captain!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Thanks, now let's go!" Toshiro said.

"Right!" Rangiku agreed and they both left.

* * *

Karakura Town (Night time)

Ben, Hanako and Orihime were searched every were, but still no sign of him, this was making Ben mad.

"Were the heck is he?" Ben said to himself, but then they saw a figure that was a male, he had black hair and glass and he also had the chain of feat on his chest as well, Hanako's eyes widen and tears formed in her eyes.

"Father!" Hanako yelled with joy, she ran to him with open arms.

"Hanako? Is that you?" The man said as he hugged her, tears formed in his eyes.

"I missed you." Hanako said, this was very heartwarming to Ben and Orihime.

Ben was very proud of what they did, but when Ben turned, Orihime was crying, Ben was concerned.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ben asked.

"Y…Yes, I'm just…Happy." Orihime said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

Then Kevin, Gwen, Amy, Toshiro and Rangiku appeared, Ben and Orihime ran up to them.

"I see you found the kids dad." Kevin said.

"Yep, Toshiro?" Ben said.

"Right." Toshiro said as he took out his Zanpakutō, He walked up to the girl and her father, they were now scared.

"What're you going to do to us?" The man said as he hugged his child.

"Don't worry you're going to a safe place" Toshiro said.

"Wait!" Hanako said.

"What is it!" Toshiro said annoyed.

"Can I at least say good bye to everyone?" Hanako asked.

"Of course make it fast." Toshiro agreed to let her say good bye to everyone.

Hanako walked up to everyone.

"Thank you so much for risking your lives to help me find my father." Hanako said with tears running down her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Gwen said with a smile.

"Yeah no problem" Kevin said with a smirk.

"You're welcome." Orihime and Rangiku said in unison.

"And most of all, I want to thank you." Hanako said as she turned to Ben.

Ben bent down to her, and said "Anything for a friend!" Ben said as he patted her head, Hanako started to blush, and kissed Ben on the cheek, Ben blushed at this, Everyone was speechless.

"W-What was that for?" Ben said as he felt his cheek.

"For wining my heart." Hanako said with a cute smile, everyone was shocked.

"AWW!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay lets hurry up." Toshiro said.

"Coming!" Hanako said as she went back, Ben was very happy that he has a fan, Toshiro then used the swords handle and put them on both their foreheads, and a bright light came, and when it cleared up and two black butterflies flew up to the sky.

"Wow how beautiful." Gwen said.

"That's one hell of a magic trick." Kevin said.

"It's not magic, it's or job." Amy said.

"Whatever." Kevin said.

"So they are going to Soul Society?" Ben asked a little sad.

"Yes, you'll see them again!" Rangiku assured.

"Well lets go home, it's getting late." Kevin said, they all left for home, Ben felt happy that he helped them , He was interrupted in thought by Orihime.

"Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah Orihime?" Ben answered.

"That was very sweet when you offered to help Hanako, It seems she has a liking to you." Orihime said with a smile.

"Wow you really think so?" Ben said scratching the back of his head.

"I know so." Orihime said with a happy tone.

They were now on their way to Orihime's house.

**To be continued **


	6. Meet the Vizards

Chapter 6

* * *

Karakura Town

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were walking on the streets of Karakura Town getting some fresh air, it was a sunny day no hollow were no where in sigh, Ben broke the silence.

"Ahh such a beautiful day; no hollows, no Albedo and no Vilgax!" Ben said happily.

"Yeah we can finally take a break." Gwen said while stretching her arms, but then a familiar face popped out of nowhere, it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo where's he going?" Ben said as he saw Ichigo run.

"Lets follow him." Kevin said with a smirk.

"No where not! it's an invasion of privacy." Gwen said.

"Come on Gwen stop being such a goody two shoes!" Ben said.

"You guys can go, I'm out." Gwen said as she left for home.

"Okay your loss, come on Ben!" Kevin said as he took a running start.

"Right!" Ben said he followed him.

Vizard's Warehouse

* * *

Ichigo was now there with Ben and Kevin hiding in the corner of building, they saw 8 people meeting Ichigo in the inside, the were stunned at what these people looked like.

The first was a guy of average height, he had jaw lengthen blonde hair the was in a straight cut, brown eyes and wore a hat, and wore a long sleeved orange shirt and brown pants, he also had a very creepy smile on his face.

The second was a little girl with blonde hair tide into stubby pig tails and gold brown eyes, she wore a red jogging suit.

The third was a muscular man with short silver hair and brown eyes, he wore purple A shirt with a white trim, and green cargo pants, black boats and pair of orange fingerless gloves.

The forth was a young woman with long black hair that was braided into pigtails and wore red squared glasses, she also wore some school uniform.

The fifth one was a young woman with lime green colored hair and a pair of goggles, she wore some kind of white body suit, orange scarf, gloves and boats.

The sixth one was a man with long, wavy blonde hair, he wore a black suit and a with frilled shirt underneath.

The seventh one was a very tall man with a star shaped Afro and mirrored glasses, he wore a light green jogging suit.

and the last one was a very large rounded man with a pink mustache and hair which had a skull and crossbones on top of his head, he wore a large green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie.

"Who are these guys?" Ben asked confused.

"I have no Idea." Kevin said, then the man with crazy smile diapered.

"Where he go?" Kevin said stunned.

"Looks like we have guest?" A voice behind them said, Ben and Kevin turned around to see the man with that creepy grin on his face.

"How you do that?" Kevin yelled, the man frowned.

"Hmm who are you two?" The man asked.

"I-I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced.

"Kevin Levin..." Kevin introduced.

"Nice to meet you come with me." The man said as he grinned at Ben and Kevin, they followed the man into the warehouse.

"Look what I found." The man said with a grin.

"Ben! Kevin!" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"Ichigo you know these guys?" The young woman in the white jump suit asked.

"Yeah, there Inoue's friends what the hell are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kevin said, Ichigo and Kevin both stared daggers at each other, Ben stopped them.

"Cool it you two, now Ichigo tell what's going on?" Ben asked in a serious tone.

"Well...I'm trying to learn to control my inner hollow." Ichigo said, Kevin and Ben were shocked.

"What? your saying you have an inner hollow!" Kevin yelled in shock.

"Were Vizards" The young woman with a white jump suite said.

"What the hell's a Vizard?" Kevin asked

"Vizard's are Shinigami that obtained hollow powers." The young woman with the glasses answered.

"So...all of you are Vizard's." Ben asked very confused.

"Yep, I'm Kuna Mashiro, nice to meet you Ben and Kevin!" The young woman in the jump suite introduced.

"I'm Aikawa Love." The man with the star shaped Afro introduced.

"Muguruma Kensei." The really muscular man introdced.

"I'm Yadomaru Lisa." The woman with uniform and glasses.

"Ushoda Hachigen it's a pleasure meeting you." The very large man introdced.

"Otoribashi Rojuro." The man with the long wavy blonde hair.

"Sarugaki Hiyori and don't you forget it!" The girl with the pigtails yelled, Kevin and Ben took a step back.

"And I'm Shinji Hirako." The man with the creepy smile introdced.

"It's nice meeting you all," Ben said "So you guys have hollow powers?"

"Yes, wanna demonstration?" Shinji said with a grin, Ben and Kevin nodded, But then Hiyori kicked Shinji in the face, Ben and Kevin were stunned,

"You freaking dumb ass! What the hell are doing are you trying to give us away!" Hiyori yelled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth little girl." Kevin said, everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't...!" Shinji tried to warn but was to late.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Hiyori yelled like a banshee, she charged right at Kevin and Kicked Kevin right on the face which made him fly trowed a wall, Ben ran trowed the unconscious Kevin, his face had a huge bruise in the middle.

"Next time go easy on the insults, okay Kev?" Ben said with a sweat drop.

"Sure..." Was all Kevin said as he got up.

**(Training grounds)**

Everyone was now in the Vizard training grounds, Ben and Kevin were amazed at how big it was.

"Awesome this is so cool!" Ben said excited.

"Glad you like it." Shinji said with a grin, everyone put on their hollow mask, Ben and Kevin were speechless.

"Y-You have..." Ben was cut off.

"Hollow mask, pretty cool huh?" Love said.

"Yeah, but watch this!" Ben said as he got the Omnitrix and push the button which made the symbol pop up "It's hero time!"

A huge flash of light blinded everyone who saw it, when the light faded; Ben was replaced by a moth-like humanoid with blue and black designs on it, and had blue and black wings, everyone was wide eyed.

"Big chill!" Big chill said with a spooky tone.

"W-What the heck are you!" Hiyori yelled shocked.

"He's a super hero, that thing on his wrist is called the Omnitrix which helps him to turn into 10 aliens." Kevin said bored.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow amazing little gizmo you have there Ben." Shinji said with a grin.

"Thinks!" Big chill said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So who gonna fight Ben?" Shinji asked while scratching his chin in thought.

"I'll go first!" Ichigo said while walking up to Ben, Ichigo had on his shinigami gear and had his Zanpakuto by his side, he was in his fighting postion.

"Tansa Zengetu!" Ichigo yelled, he was now covered up what appeared to be some kind of black wind coming around him, when the wind faded Ichigo's shinigami gear changed to a black long ankle-length coat that was messed up at the bottom of his coat and his Zanpakuto was now a long black bladed samurai sword, and ichigo's face was corved up with a skull like hollow mask with dark red strips on the left side of the mask; Ben and Kevin were speechless.

"Let's get started!" Ichigo said.

"Show me what you got!" Big chill said as he and Ichigo charged at each other.

**To be continued **


End file.
